Another World Away
by Amelia Wingheart
Summary: A general gets commanded to a mission while meeting up with a old lover.
1. A Strange Order

Gods. Those from the World Below look upon us as deities that cannot possible do anything wrong. But the truth is far from what they believe. For you see, we of Heaven are even more vain and impure than they are. Though we are forbidden to kill unless given special orders by The Phoenix...oh, I guess I have to explain who The Phoenix is. The Phoenix is the highest god among us. He dictates everything from what the army is to do to what day of the year the harvest is to be on. Okay, now back on subject. In the event that The Phoenix should give a squadron of the army an order, they are required to stop whatever they're doing and go to complete that order. This, among other things is what leads to most of the higher ups within the army going insane. For you see, when one of such high lineage, as most higher ups are, sees that much blood, a longing deep inside them to create death and destruction increases until it finally causes them to kill anything on sight.

I look up from polishing my swords when I hear someone shouting my name.

"COMMANDER! COMMANDER! COMMANDER LUKA!" one of my underlings shouts as he comes to a stop in front of me. I watch as his black hair sways in the wind slightly before he looks up at me with his striking gold eyes.

"Yes? What is it?" I ask, looking at him with a mixture of irritation and interest.

"The Phoenix has called you to meet up with another commander and plan out a...I believe he said something like a prada." the young man says before I sigh and stand up. He's instantly standing up and saluting me. I smile warmly before motioning for him to lower his arm.

"No need. I'm grateful for you for coming to get me." I say as I walk off toward the building that all the meetings involving The Phoenix are held so that they can make sure that he's completely safe. I walk inside to see none other than Marshal Tenpou. "Ah, Marshal." I say, saluting him. He turns to me with something close to surprise.

"Ah, Luka! Though I guess it would be Commander Luka now." Tenpou says with a smile on his face as he cocks his head to the side while closing his eyes.

"No need for formalities! It's been far too long since we've seen each other! I thought you had decided that we lower than you are not worth your time once you got the promotion!" I say, mock hurt. Tenpou looks at me with surprise.

"I would never do something like that! Why would I abandon my dear lover for a meager promotion!" Tenpou shouts, faining hurt. I place a hand over my heart in something close to relief.

"That's a good thing! I was afraid you had found someone else while you were in your new company! I was worried I'd have to commit the Taboo!" I say, sighing in fake relief.

"Well, I think that's just about enough of that!" A voice says from close behind us. I turn around, only for a grin to appear on my face when I see none other than Konzen.

"Why, if it isn't the all-powerful." I make a half circle around my head. "Sun!" I say, grinning my head off at the look on his face. He turns to Tenpou with clear irritation in his deep purple eyes. I watch as his long, golden hair sways slightly with his movement.

"You, book worm! I thought I told you too keep your pet under wraps! He's not supposed to be anywhere near you after that last time!" Konzen says, glancing over his shoulder, only to see me playing with a strand of my red and black hair. I look up at him after a moment with a strange look on my face.

"Soooo...has my father been up to his invasion of my life again?" I ask, looking at the two of them with a bored expression on my face. The next thing the two of us know, someone grabs a hold of the back of my neck. My instincts kick in from fighting for nearly 2oo year and not liking the feeling I'm getting from the hand wrapped around a delicate spot, and suddenly, I'm looking down at my father. "Uh, hello." I say, raising a hand in greeting. Tenpou and Konzen both shake their heads at me while holding their palms against their foreheads.

"Damn you, boy!" my father shouts as he gets to his feet before dusting off his legs. "You should know better than to do that!" he says, turning to look at me with one of his famous stares. I shake my head.

"You know damn sure well that, that doesn't work on me. I am not one of your worthless drones. Oh! And as such, I expect a formal letter whenever the "Phoenix" wishes to see me next time, not a sweaty man." I say before turning, and heading toward the exit. I stop dead in my tracks when the metal gate comes crashing down in front of me to stop my exit. I turn toward my father. "You have ten seconds to open this door before you have a hole through the side of the building." I say, fully turning to him. He glares at me for a moment before even saying anything.

"You are to stay here. There are orders for the two of you that MUST be complied with!" My father says while he walks up to his chair, and sits down.

"Well, fine than!" I shout as I plop to the ground. The three of them watch as I turn away from my father and begin to chant.


	2. THREE!

Tenpou sighs while shaking his head at my behavior.

"I should have seen this coming when I saw him here." Tenpou says, looking from me to my father. "And tell me, Dragon, what is the purpose that we were summoned? What kind of mission? How long will it take? How many of us are going? Where are we going?" Tenpou questions, firing off any and all questions that should happen to come to mind. My father turns to look at him with a look that clearly screams surprise.

"Well, you shall find out shortly when the Phoenix gets here." the Dragon says, looking toward the door behind him that's covered in cloth. The two of them look toward it with a look of recognition.

"Well, no need to wait any longer. I have arrived." an older man says as he walks through the door, his greying hair hanging down in his face, covering his eyes. Everyone besides me bow to the man. He turns to look at me with recognition. "You must be my dear brother's son." the Phoenix says, looking at my father, who nods. He walks down the steps, and over toward me, only to see my eyes closed and my shoctra glowing a strange purple. "And what's this?" he questions.

"Dammit boy!" My father shouts as he jumps to his feet and marches down the steps, toward me. With one swift movement, he goes to grab me, only to have my hand shoot up, and grab his wrist. I tighten my hold on his wrist. Tenpou turns to look what's going on when he hears my father's sudden cry of discomfort.

"Oh, fuck no!" Tenpou shouts as he runs over toward me. "Excuse me, sir." he says as he kneels next to me, barely giving the Phoenix time to get out of the way before getting hit. He places his pointer finger on my forehead, right on top of my shoctra. "Luka. LUKA! Listen to me!" Tenpou shouts.

"What are you doing?" the Phoenix questions, looking down at Tenpou with confusion as he sees the sweat soaked brunette hair sticking to the bottom of his neck. Tenpou completely ignores him though, as he begins to mutter something while tracing my shoctra. The Phoenix watches in complete surprise as he sees me fall forward, onto Tenpou's lap. Tenpou sighs in relief.

"Well, that took an awful lot longer than it used to." Konzen says as he walks up next to Tenpou, and holds me while Tenpou gets off the ground. Tenpou takes me from him as soon as he's on his feet.

"It's been so long since we've seen each other that it doesn't surprise me. After all, bonds do have a nasty habit of breaking when enough distance is between the bonded." Tenpou says with a sigh, completely forgetting that they're not supposed to have such a bond and that the one that can exact punishment is standing mere inches away from the three of them.

"What kind of a bond are we talking about? Not the forbidden one, I hope." the Merciful Goddess says as she walks in the room. The four of them turn toward her.

"Of course it isn't!" Konzen says, glaring at her that she would even bring it up.

"Oh, don't worry. I was only joking. No one in the last thousand years has been able to perform that bonding ceremony and live." the Merciful Goddess says with a grin on her face. She turns toward me with a far too unsure look in her eyes. "It is unfortunate that the Dragon would not listen to me about the whole situation though...I would rather have told him the dangers to himself for forcing such a thing on such a young son." she says before shaking her head.

"Does someone mind filling me in on just what is going on here? And what did my brother do against your better judgment?" the Phoenix asks, looking at his sister-in-law with confusion.

"He separated Luka from his commanding officer just so that they would not have contact with each other before sending said commanding officer off to the western army." the Goddess says, looking at her son with something close to pity.

"And when did this happen?" the Phoenix demands, irritation evident in the way he's looking at his brother.

"Oh...how long ago do you say it was, Tenpou?" the Goddess asks, turning to Tenpou. Who is currently attempting to get me to come out of the trance I put myself in. He turns to look at her with confusion.

"What was that? I am sorry, I was preoccupied with this one." Tenpou says, pointedly looking down at me.

"Completely understand. And I repeat, how long since you were moved to the Western Army?" the Goddess asks, looking at Tenpou pointedly. He's quiet for a moment before looking back up.

"Sixty...years, I believe?" Tenpou says, making it sound like a question the way he said it. Both the Goddess and the Phoenix's eyes widen.

"Has it really been that long?" the Goddess questions herself as she looks back on what had all happened since Tenpou's promotion.

"How come I was never informed that one of my Generals were moving out of the land?" the Phoenix demands, looking back at his servants and the various other people that had come in the room with him. They merely shrug.

"It was...made to be a punishment for me...he wasn't supposed to have been there...long...ger than a few ye...ars." I mutter as I attempt to sit up and get the breath that I hadn't breathed since I went into the trance back. Everyone looks at me in surprise except Tenpou, who refuses to meet my eyes.

"I think it's time we stop talking about this." Tenpou says, grabbing one of my arms, and forcing me to stand up with him. I stumble slightly before turning to my uncle, aka the Phoenix.

"What was it that you called us here for?" I question, looking at him with confused eyes. He turns to me with a smile on his face.

"You are to guard and protect your cousin." the Phoenix says, turning and walking back up to his chair. Konzen and I look at each other in confusion.

"Um...what?" Tenpou asks, looking at the Phoenix with confusion. "Isn't Prince Damien old enough to protect himself?" Tenpou questions, referring to my older cousin, who is currently with the army in the Southern Lands. The Phoenix looks at us with a smug look.

"No, no, no. I mean your newest cousin. My wife will be having a baby in a small amount of time and I expect you to follow my orders and guard the child with all you have. I have no time to be raising children. My wife will be bedridden shortly after the birth due to the intensity that comes with such an act so it shall fall on the three of you to do what I'm telling you to do." he says. The three of us stand there for a moment before a look of irritation appears on Konzen's face.

"What in the heavens do you mean, THREE?" Konzen shouts at the top of his lungs as he looks at the Phoenix with horror filled eyes.


	3. Shall We See?

"I mean the three of you. We both know that the two of them will have other duties to perform at some times. In which case, the obligation will fall upon you." Phoenix says, looking at Konzen with a serious look on his face while his eyes burn with the challenge that just dares you to go against him and see what happens. Konzen sighs.

"I guess I could watch over the brat when no other option can be reached." Konzen says, giving in. Both Tenpou and I look at him in surprise, completely taken aback by his sudden submissive behavior.

"Good. Now, I will contact the three of you when the child is born. I expect you to drop whatever you're doing and come to the birthing area on such a time." Phoenix says in a voice that clearly says that no one is to question this order.

"Very well." Both Tenpou and I say as we kneel in front of Phoenix before we both glance back at Konzen.

"Oh, I guess so." Konzen says, refusing to kneel. Though I doubt anyone within the room really thought he was going to do such an act anyway. I sigh as I get to my feet, turning to look at Phoenix for the confirmation.

"You may go." Phoenix says, gesturing toward the door. Both Tenpou and I bow at the waist while Konzen merely turns and walks out with the two of us following him. When we get outside, Tenpou and Konzen exchange a look before Konzen nods and walks off. I look at Konzen's retreating back before glancing at Tenpou with my mouth open, ready to ask what had gotten into my cousin. The look on Tenpou's face, however, causes me to stop short and take a step back while he steps toward me. He grasps my wrist.

"You're coming with me...NOW!" Tenpou says, glancing at me as a tick in his jaw suddenly flares up. A tick that says that no matter what I have to do, I'm not going to get out of this. I sigh as I get dragged away, getting quite a few looks that are either disgusted, confused or a mixture of both. When we arrive at Tenpou's house, he swiftly kicks his door off its hinges. I flinch at the sound of wood cracking before getting thrown inside the house. I barely catch myself before I fall and suddenly, I'm forced up against the nearest wall.

"W...what in the...world...Ten...pou!" I stutter, gasping for breath after I break the kiss he forces on me. Tenpou looks at me with a heated look on his face. My eyes widen as I recognize the intentions behind that look.

"You aren't going to get away from me. Not at all." Tenpou says, pushing me a little too forcefully up against the wall. I gasp as I feel the wall behind me cut my back.

"B...but Tenpou! What if someone...err...sees us?" I question, looking at him for a moment before dropping my gaze. Tenpou's deep laugh penetrates the silence after a moment or two.

"Do you REALLY think I care about anyone walking in on us? What could they possibly do?" Tenpou demands, looking at me for the answer to his question.

"Oh, I don't know...REPORT us?" I shout, glaring at him for his lack of understanding my worries. Tenpou grins, causing my resolve to waver.

"And what are they going to report us about? Two lovers, alone, in one of their apartments, making-out. It's not like we're in the same squadron anymore. There's nothing that the Dragon can do to get us apart any longer. Not since I have been transferred here for this mission." Tenpou says, looking at me with a smug grin.

"Oh, you damn bastard! That's totally not the POINT! I don't want them walking in on us at ALL!" I shout, attempting to push Tenpou off of me even though I know it's not going to work. Tenpou merely watches me with something close to smugness.

"If it makes you feel any better, I'll put up my barrier." Tenpou says, moving one of his hands behind him as it begins to glow a strange gold color. I sigh as I give up my attempt at getting him to stop. I moan in want as I place my nose under his jaw.

"Fine. You win. Take me, Tenpou." I say in the husky voice I had been attempting to blot out since he had dragged me away from Konzen. Tenpou grins as he nips my ear.

"As you wish, my love." Tenpou says, running one of his hands through my hair. I sigh in contentment at the feeling I only permit when Tenpou is doing it. This causes the look on Tenpou's face to turn to one of predatory need as he turns me away from the wall, and leads me toward the bedroom that's on the other side of the room. I gasp as I feel the end of the bed hit the back of my legs, causing me to fall backwards, giving Tenpou the chance to kneel over me.

"T...Tenpou!" I gasp as he nibbles on my ear. He chuckles, causing more pleasant feeling to shoot from my ear to my groin. I feel the gradually becoming familiar heat coil in my stomach. I moan in anguish as he pulls himself away from me.

"Can't have you cuming yet, love. Not until I'm inside your tight heat." Tenpou says, grabbing a hold of my chin, and kissing my lips. He gradually sneaks lower until he's at the juncture of my throat and shoulder before biting down hard. I gasp, knowing full well that it's merely one of the many marks I'd have by the end of the night proving to all of Heaven that I belong to this man.

"You really think you can satisfy me after neglecting me for so long?" I question, looking up at him with defiant eyes. He smirks as he nibbles on my ear.

"Shall we see?" Tenpou asks in a breathy tone. I moan as he leaves yet another mark on the skin behind my ear.

"Yes, we shall." I say with a grin. We spent the rest of the night finding out.


	4. Patition

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Heres a petition some one made: www(dot)ipetitions(dot)com/petition/lemons-for-fanfiction/

Heres a forum: www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/topic/111772/63683250/26/#

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spreed the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Wolvenstrom

Donalgraeme

The Neo Productions

Xireana Zetsubou

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Wolfpackersson09

JAYSEN

Serena6686

shadowrealm818

Amelia Wingheart


End file.
